


To Lose A Bet

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami lost a bet and Aomine is a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This awful Aokaga fic is for the amazing Kyun and her awesomeness. Merry Christmas Kyun!

Losing a bet with Aomine was never fun. 

Ever.

Kagami Taiga just happened to find that out the hard way. Looking back on it, he should have known that the leering smirk that was crossing Aomine Daiki’s features when challenging Kagami to a bet in a game of basketball was a red flag. He should have just ignored the tan high school student and walked away. Should have. But he didn’t.

And that’s why, Kagami Taiga, ace of Seirin high school’s basketball club, was currently wearing a maid outfit inside his apartment. The white frilly hem and black covering reached up to mid-thigh, with scarlet thigh high stockings covering the rest of his muscular legs. The sleeves of the outfit ended just above his elbow. A white frilly headband was situated on top of his red locks. Fortunately, Aomine didn’t make him wear heels. 

Unfortunately, Aomine did make him wear female undergarments. 

He was wearing panties.

White female panties.

And a matching white bra with a red border on the top, cupping and making his chest pop out. 

But that wasn’t the worse thing.

No, the worse thing was the small remote located on the inside of Kagami’s left stocking that was attached to a cord that seemed to disappear behind him. 

Kagami shifted his weight from left to right, just to get a comfortable position with the sex toy inside of him. 

Watching his every move and sitting in front of him was Aomine. He was smirking and eyeing Kagami shamelessly. 

It made the redhead squirm even more. 

“Kagami, come here.” 

Kagami hesitantly moved forward until he was standing directly in front of the tan male. He felt hands roam his body before settling on his lower back, maneuvering his body so that his clothed intruding chest was in front of Aomine’s face. 

“This padded bra really makes it looks like you have boobs Kagami.”

Kagami’s face flushed red at the perverted comment.

“Shut up idiot! There’s no way I actually have boobs. You’re delusional.” 

Aomine made a humming noise before moving to kiss the clothed chest. He then reached for the buttons of the maid dress and unbuttoned them down so that the bra Kagami was wearing was exposed. The tan male moved up and massaged at the pads, catching the tips of the other’s pink nipples as well. Aomine tugged the bra down, his mouth moving towards Kagami’s right nipple and his right hand moving to tease the left nipple. 

The red head moaned at the treatment, wrapping his hands into midnight blue strands as he felt Aomine switch his mouth to his left nipple and his hand to his right one. However, the tan male’s other hand was roaming around Kagami’s lower body. He felt the hand rub at his panty covered butt, squeezing each cheek. A loud moan exited his mouth as Aomine found the remote caged against his left thigh and turned on the vibrator, the egg vibrating against Kagami’s prostate. 

This foreplay continued until Kagami was a quivering mess. Drool started to dribble at the corners of his lips and the vibrator inside of him had increased in speed. 

Eyeing the physical state of the other, Aomine let go of the reddened nipple in his mouth, his hands and orifice leaving Kagami’s body completely.

“Go on,” said Aomine as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and staring at his maid. “Sit.” 

Kagami obeyed, sitting directly onto the black leather love seat across from Aomine. 

“Move forward and lift up your dress hem.” 

Again, Kagami obeyed. It wasn’t like he had no fight in him, it was just when he was this turned on and Aomine was so close to him that his scent evaded his senses, it made his brain turn to mush. And from past experiences with the other male, although losing the bet sucked, whatever Aomine had planned for them would be very well worth it. 

Kagami shivered at the thought, lifting his frilly hem so that the male sitting across from him could take in his pre cum soaked panties (he hasn’t been allowed to orgasm even once) and trembling red stocking covered thighs as the vibrator moved inside of him. The bra he was wearing was cupped underneath his pecs, his saliva damped nipples hard as they perked into the cool air. 

Although the air conditioning was on high, Kagami felt like he was in a volcano. Perspiration started to form on his exposed chest and inner thighs, his breathing loud while he waited in anticipation of Aomine’s next move. 

Dark blue eyes watched predatorily as a droplet of sweat slid down along Kagami’s right inner thigh. He licked his lips. 

Aomine watched as the red head squirmed, legs shaking as he would thrust his pelvis forward, either trying to get more stimulation or less, probably a bit of both. 

“Yo, Kagami, do you know just how sexy you look right now?” 

Kagami shivered as he heard that rich, sultry voice surround him. He would never admit it to the already arrogant bastard, but he truly loved Aomine’s voice. It was deep, sexy and Kagami never knew that someone’s voice _alone_ could turn him on so much.

“Like hell I do you bastard!” barked out Kagami. 

He may be sexually tortured at the moment but he won’t go down without some fight, even if it’s just through words. 

Aomine let out a chuckle before getting up and walking over to Kagami, eyes full of excitement. Once he reached the red head, he put his right hand onto Kagami’s left cheek, watching as the other tried to glare at him, but the slight tremors going through the red head and the small tears that prickled at the edges of red, clouded eyes made Aomine pretty sure that Kagami wasn’t going to put up that strong of a fight. The tan male slowly dragged his hand down Kagami’s body, tweaking at the pert nipples before dropping to the covered hard on between stocking covered legs, but he quickly took his hand off. He then kneeled in between Kagami’s legs. Sensing the other watching his every movement, Aomine smirked, just staring at the messy yet extremely hot sight right in front of his eyes. 

The red head let out a flustered groan, tired of having been teased for so long. 

“What the fuck are you staring at you assho-”

Kagami was cut off by his own voice as he moaned out softly, feeling Aomine’s left hand rub at his panty covered erection. He moaned again, loud this time, as he felt the panties tugged to the side and his dick spring free, a hand quickly covering it as he was slowly jerked off. The other male’s right hand was once again on his thigh, adjusting the speed of the vibrator to a slower pace in order to keep Kagami from cumming too soon. That sinister hand then sensually massaged and rubbed across the redhead’s left leg, before being joined by a hot mouth as Aomine sucked through the stocking hard enough to leave hickeys on the pale skin underneath.

Marking his way up to Kagami’s left knee, the tan male then moved down along his path, before switching to the right leg and doing the same thing. However, as he finished up marking the inside of Kagami’s right thigh, Aomine breathed onto the red head’s aching erection as he moved his hand faster, watching the penis twitch at the sensation. Hearing a soft whine, Aomine moved his mouth down to lap at the head, catching the droplets of pre cum that surfaced at the slit. His hand never stopped, stimulating the male organ at the base. 

Legs trembling, Kagami was pleasured both in the front and in the back. The male in between his legs had started deep throating him, licking and sucking along his dick. The red head was letting out all kinds of sensual moans, about to combust from Aomine’s blowjob and the small vibrating egg pressed against his prostate. But just as Kagami moved to grab at blue strands of hair, the other male pulled back, Kagami’s dick slipping out of his mouth with a wet plop. 

“Uh, uh, Kagami. It’s my turn,” rasped out Aomine, moving to kneel on the love seat, his knees pushing into the dark leather with Kagami in between his legs. He moved up, his clothed erection bulging against his jeans in front of the red head’s face. 

Although in all honesty Kagami loved giving Aomine head since the man’s scent was simply divine, he didn’t want to give the Touhou ace the satisfaction just yet. He pushed himself into the seat deeper, moving his head to the side so that he was no longer facing the noticeable intrusion in his personal space. 

But, it was that motion that kept him from seeing the almost dangerous smirk crossing tan features. 

Kagami heard the sound of Aomine pulling his zipper down on his jeans right before he felt his chin gripped between calloused fingers and roughly turned so that he was now facing Aomine’s very exposed erection.

“Aom-mmph!” 

Right as Kagami opened his mouth to say the other’s name, Aomine plunged his dick into the red head’s orifice. Grabbing the red hair in between all ten fingers, Aomine groaned vocally at the wet, hot sensation as he set up a fast pace, knowing full well that Kagami had no gag reflex. 

Lifting his hands up to the tan hips in front of him to keep balance, Kagami opened his mouth wider, allowing the other male to thrust to his heart’s content. This wasn’t the first time Aomine throat fucked him and it surely wasn’t the last. Not forgetting the vibrations inside of him, Kagami moaned around Aomine’s penis, listening to the loud moan from the male above him that followed. 

“ _Fuck_ , Kagami,” grounded out Aomine. 

Quickly pulling out before he blew his load too early, Aomine loosened his grip on Kagami’s head and stepped off the seat. His breathing was heavy as he watched Kagami lick at the spit dripping down his swollen red lips. Aomine groaned.

Moving back to his chair, Aomine sat down, his hard on still exposed and standing straight up towards the ceiling. He patted his lap with his left hand while making a beckoning gesture to Kagami with his right. 

Getting the message loud and clear, Kagami stood up on shaking legs, the vibrating egg still inside him dropping a little, easing off of his prostate. He slowly made himself towards the tan male, pressing his knees into the chair as he sat forward onto Aomine’s lap. Hands caressed up his legs, easing him up as he felt the vibrations from the toy inside of him stop, a sigh escaping his lips. He felt his panties moved to the side and sudden pressure at his rectum as Aomine pulled at the cord attached to the vibrator. Letting himself relax, the toy came out with an embarrassing squelch sound, but both Aomine and Kagami were too excited to pay it much attention. 

Aomine then moved his hands to Kagami’s hips, pushing the panties down and off of the red head, leaving the other male’s lower body bare except for the scarlet stockings. With the hand that had taken out the vibrator, Aomine moved it up to the middle of the red head’s back, pushing on it so that Kagami could reach down and meet his lips for a kiss.  
The kiss was messy and wet, full of want and lust. Their tongues tangled into each other, each shoving their appendages into each other’s mouths and tongues. 

Positioning both hands back on Kagami’s hips, Aomine skillfully maneuvered the red head on top of him onto his dick, pressing the head of his penis up against the loosened asshole. 

“W-Wait, Aomine,” breathed out Kagami, breaking off from the kiss as he felt the force press against his lower entrance. 

The red head felt like he still wasn’t prepared enough. Yeah he had a vibrating egg in him for who knows how long but Aomine was much bigger than a vibrator. However the pressure didn’t stop, and Kagami bit his lip as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate Aomine. It wasn’t painful, but it was a tight fit.

“You dumbass,” gasped Kagami as he felt the other male fully inside him. 

Aomine gave the red head 10 or so seconds to adjust, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his dick. 

“Sorry,” Aomine cheekily replied before slowly dragging his erection out of Kagami to the tip and then thrusting himself back in. 

Kagami let out a sharp moan as he felt Aomine press up against his prostate. He slowly also started moving his hips against the male below him, their joint movements pushing Aomine deeper into Kagami.

The pace soon turned fast and hard as Kagami slammed his body down against Aomine’s. He wrapped his arms around the tan male’s neck, his mouth quickly finding the other’s. His legs were now bent as he basically sat on Aomine’s lap, his feet pressing into the material of the chair cushion beneath them. Spit from both males flowed down his chin as their kiss became wilder, heated, _intoxicating_ , as they swallowed each other’s moans. Tears pricked at the side of his eyelids as his sweet spot was stimulated consistently. 

Aomine’s hands were gripping each of Kagami’s pale butt cheeks, using them as leverage to help slam the red head’s body down to him. 

“A-Aomine,” moaned out Kagami as he started tightening around the cock inside of him, close to orgasming. 

“Y-Yeah,” replied Aomine as he reached for the red erection in front of him, pumping it fast as he banged his hips up into Kagami’s prostate. 

Tightening his hold on Aomine, Kagami threw his head back, the frilly headband he had been wearing slipping off his head as he screamed out, his cum spurting onto Aomine’s hand and the maid dress. Tears streamed from his eyes and drool trickled down his mouth as Kagami came hard. His legs spasmed as he finished, his breathing heavy. 

Seeing the other’s orgasm, Aomine thrusted into Kagami for a minute more before blowing his loud inside the red head, pushing himself in as deep as he could get himself to go. He buried his head into the exposed chest in front of him, groaning into the slightly sweaty pale skin. 

As they both calmed down from their orgasms, Aomine gently and slowly helped Kagami up, his dick slipping out of the now loose asshole. He watched as a stream of thick sperm flowed out of the red head and on to him and the chair they were both sitting on.

“Stop staring…you perverted bastard,” rasped out Kagami, his throat dry and tired. 

“Hey Kagami, let’s play another one-on-one tomorrow. I ordered this really nice lingerie set.”

“Go die and never be reincarnated.”


End file.
